The Naruto Verse Didn't see it Coming
by TEAM 7 ADVENTURES
Summary: After defeating Thanatos The grand Chase is teleported into the Naruto World. Watch as they build their own village and learn that everything is not as black and white as it used to be. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PLAY THE GAME GRAND CHASE TO READ Third chapter up :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

This story will eventually feature all member of the grand chase. If you don't play the game that's fine just go to wiki/Ronan and click on each except Uno cause I probably wont be using him. In this story Veigas doesn't want to kill them. Now that that's out of the way onto the story.

Elesis, Ronan and Ryan were facing Thanatos head on slashing their swords (in Ryan's case Axe) and trying to put in as much damage as possible. Lime was using her aura to heal her teammates. Amy's was running at Thanatos providing short and mid range attacks.

" Jin are you ready" Elesis shouted while ducking under a giant fist from Thanatos

"Fist's Of 10,000 Hell's" Jin roared as he shot a giant ball of Chi at Thanatos

Thanatos jumped over it at the last second "You'll have to be quicker than that if you want to beat me" Thanatos smirked while kicking Elesis causing her to crash into a wall.

"Wow he's really strong this will make very good notes for my research" Mari stated while writing something down from a notebook that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Ronan used holy blessing wrapping everyone in a protective shield "Arme Mari Veigas NOW"

Arme uses the last of her magic to summon a giant meteor while Mari cloaks it in ice. Before Thanatos can doge Veigas speeds behind and shouts " Dark Frenzy" , Deus, his weapon , creates a small vortex, the vacuum from it makes it impossible for Thanatos to move . The Meteor slams into Thanatos creating a giant explosion. Everyone is knocked back. Lass slams his daggers into the ground to keep from being pushed too far, he manages to grab his brother Rufus too. Before anyone can be sent too far Rin summons a gust of wind to lift everyone up.

" Is everyone ok" asked Amy worriedly

Everyone said yes except for Zero but he was always quiet.

A deep laugh came from where Thanatos was supposed to be "I'M fine too HAHAHA". Immediately Lire started shooting off arrows while Sieghart and Zero rushed in with their swords, Zero's sword Grandark was of course demanding blood. Zero got their first he throws Grandark into the ground which caused tons of spikes too come out of the ground around Thanatos. Sieghart jumped on each spike to get close. Sieghart landed in front of Thanatos and called upon dozens of swords too surround Thanatos he then started hopping from each sword too the next each time slashing his own giant sword at Thanatos.

After all this Thanatos was almost done for, and he knew it. The Grand Chase surrounds him ready to finish him off. " It seems you guys win but I have one last trick up my sleeve" Thanatos whole body starts to turn into a bright light before exploding. The Grand Chase looks around to see if any of them are hurt.

" What was-"Amy is cut off when Rin suddenly disappears

"What the hell" Ryan says before he suddenly vanishes

Rufus attempts to run but before he can a 3rd step he is gone. Eventually everyone on the grand Chase is gone and all is silent.

*In an Island outside Fire country*

The Grand Chase woke up groggily when a wave crashed over all of them.

" NOOOOOO MY OUTFIT IS RUINED" Amy screamed when she realized her clothes were now soaking wet.

" We have more things to worry about then your clothes Amy" Edel said

"Like where are we" Ryan said

"How did we get here" Mari said looking around

"Don't worry guys as long as we stick together what could go wrong, I mean we just took down a

god" Elesis said happily. Rufus looked pissed that Elesis was so happy and Zero… was silent as

always. Lass agreed with Elesis ,Rin and Lire would be there too diffuse an argument. Jin was just happy that he landed next Amy. Amy was still oblivious too Jin's feelings, still worried about her outfit. Mari wanted to go explore but Sieghart wanted her to stay with him. Lime was smiling as she sat down on her giant hammer. And Veigas was ignoring everyone as usual . Edel was trying to figure out a plan. Even if they some people didn't want to admit it Elesis was right they would always have each other and as long as they did they could face any problems.

 **SO That was chapter 1 tell me what you think. This chapter is just introducing everyone in later chapter I'll go into everyone's individual skills and personalities. I'll also do per I'll also do POV's so tell me what you thought of it and comment/ review. ALSO FAVE AND FOLLOW PLZZ.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:NOTHING

*Konoha*

" What's the report on the huge flash of light that came from Uzushiogakure" Sarutobi asked too the Clan Leaders who surrounded him.

" Me and some of my best trackers will head out today and search the area" Tsume said sporting her feral grin.

"Good just in case take a Hyuuga with you, Hiashi I hear your nephew is quite talented" Sarutobi said

Hiashi's face held no expression the only thing going through his head is what a disappointment his daughter turned out to be.

* In Uzushiogakure*

* Rufus POV*

I was one of the greatest demon bounty hunters. I've killed thousands and yet I'M STUCK ON GUARD DUTY. While Ryan was making a house for us I had to "secure the area" as Elesis so kindly put it. At least I would always have my guns and my brother. Lass was the perfect older brother, he didn't pester me and he was an assassin it was fun to talk about kills and spar. While I was walking I heard it…. Running . It seems people were on their way, 4 animals, 5 humans. I'll spy on them then report back to the group. I hid in the shadows of a giant boulder as 4 women accompanied by dogs ran past me. Another 1 wasn't far behind this one was blind but seemed to know where to go.

"Guys stop" The blind one shouted

Suddenly the veins around his eyes became much more defined and his head snapped in my direction. They seemed to realize I was over there I stepped from behind the boulder. " Who are you guys" I asked

"Were ninjas from Konohagakure sent to investigate the flash of light that appeared here a few days ago. State your identity". One of the females said, her dog barked at me.

" My name is Rufus please accompany me back too my friends" If they were gonna be polite I had no reason to be rude

" Very well"

As we were running back I noticed that these guys were pretty fast, I wasn't running at full speed but still,I ran after demons all the time. We had finally arrived at the beach , Ryan was using his druid powers to grow trees which Zero and Sieghart were then cutting down. Then Jin and Lime were building a foundation for the house. Mari was as always taking notes on Siegheart still trying to learn about his immortality. Edel , Lass , Lire, Elesis , Rin and Veigas were coming up with a plan.

" Guys we have company" I said lazily

I immediately went over to Rin. I always liked to be around her something about her presence always relaxed me, it made the demon in me want to corrupt her. The supposed ninja's looked warily at our weapons, well except for Jin his weapons were his fist.

"We have come from Konohagakure to investigate a mysterious flash of light. What village do you guys come from" One of the female's asked

"Were not from any village we-" I cut off Rin before she could tell them what happened to us

"Decided to create one" I said quickly

"Oh well we'll have to report this to our village leader, what do you call your village" Said the blind one

"That's still a work in the progress but that's not important right now, we'll need you to leave now. Were quite busy so come back next time hopefully with your village head." I smiled at them while grabbing Rin's hand. I could practically feel her cheeks blushing.

"We'll be back hopefully by then your "village" will have a name" the blind one smirked I could basically feel the sarcasm coming from his voice.

"We'll need a representative from your village to come with us so please decide quickly"

We all gathered around while deciding who should go. " what if it's a trap" Rin said. " i'll go" Amy said while picking up her microphone. Everyone except Jin who hated the idea of Amy being in possible danger( his crush was obvious).

"How long will this trip take" Jin asked worriedly

"Well it will take a day to get there, she'll stay there for 2 days and leave on the second night"

Suddenly Jin looked angry " If anything happens to her i'll have my revenge"

Amy looked embarrassed " Jin calm down nothing's gonna happen" she turned to the ninja's and said " sorry he's like my older brother" she smiled at them, on of her signature Amy smiles

You could practically see the blind guys heart stop.

I could feel Jin sadness when Amy called him her brother. She was cute but was clueless too Jin's feelings.

 **And that's chapter 2 fav and follow and plz plz plz review ask me questions and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Nothing

Lime's POV

"Why did you tell them we have a village" I said angrily

He knows I hate when people lie and he definitely knows I don't like him around Rin. My powers come directly from the Goddess inside Rin, Agnesia, and if he corrupts her my powers would change.

Rufus smirked at me as if he knew what I was thinking, that made me even angrier.

"If we have a village it allows us to learn more about where we are." Lass annoyingly chimed in

" Who cares what you think, he's your brother so of course you agree with him" Veigas stated

Even though Veigas was an Asmodian meaning he enjoys destruction and Chaos we surprisingly get along. He looks like a 10 year old but really he too old too calculate. Lass took out his daggers threateningly while Veigas's cube spun around his finger ready to attack is Lass made any sudden movements.

"You wanna say that again kid"

"Who are calling kid hybrid"

" Calm down guys we have other things too focus on" Edel said while stepping in the middle of them

I stood next too Edel while grabbing my giant gavel.

" What's done is done let's just start building our "village". I said while putting emphasis on the village still annoyed that Rufus went and decided something without us. Rufus was ignoring everyone and was still standing too close Rin, but i'll deal with that later.

Amy's POV

"So what's you name" I asked

"Neji, Tsume, Hana.

The one now identified as Neji was in between Hana and Tsume while two dogs were keeping up with them on the ground.

"Aren't you blind, how can you see?" I asked

"Im a Hyuga, even though we look blind we arent we have a special doujutsu that allows us to see from a 360 degree angle." Neji said

" Cool, interesting" I said awkwardly

After that we stayed in awkward silence as we ran back to their village. We had to use a boat to cross over to their country. After that we had camped out for awhile while they moved around the camp they made no noise, these guys were truly ninja. The next day we packed up in less than five minutes and we were on our way again.

"So can you fight" Neji asked

"Yeah I needed to learn a lot of people are usually after me. I mean have you ever met anyone this cute" I giggled as we kept running

*Unbeknownst to Amy, Neji blushed and agreed in his head but quickly covered it up before Amy noticed.*

While we were running Tsume suddenly stopped and sniffed the air .

"Do you smell that" she asked while looking at Hana

I tensed up as I heard the sound of running approaching . Suddenly ten guys with slashes across their headbands surrounded us.

"Looks like we found a couple of Leaf ninja's." One of the guys said

"Let's kill those three and keep the pink haired girl"

" She can keep us company till we get back to the base"

I nearly puked at how disgusting these guys were. Neji stepped in front of me. Hey if he wanted to fight for me that's fine by me , I left most of weapons with Jin. All I had was Kleiophone which was only a support weapon. While I was lost in my head Tsume and Hana with their dogs started spinning rapidly into the enemies while Neji jumped next to 3 guys and started punching them, I noticed at the tip of his hands was a blue light, the guys went down quickly. One of them was trying to sneak up behind me so I smashed my Kleiophone into their head, he got back up and slashed at me with a kunai, I back flipped and screamed into Kleiophone which magnified my voice, the guy covered his ears but they were already bleeding and eventually fell unconscious. Everyone had stopped and looked to see what the noise was.

"Come on guys lets beat some bad guys" I giggled

" She's DEFINETLY coming with us" the thugs said

Guys are gross...


End file.
